BLoSC: Evil Never Wins
by TessaLovesOzzy
Summary: This is the story of how I meet Buzz Lightyear, his team, and Warp Darkmatter. There is action, mystery, love (not really), betrayal, and an otaku girl named Tessa who just wants to go home. I make the most unlikely friend in Warp that may lead to his destruction and the Tangeans think that I'm some sort of godess come to save the universe! The answers will be come clear!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Old Memories Come Alive…

It all started one evening, near midnight. The moon was full and the stars shone like diamonds outside my bedroom window. As per usual, I was surfing YouTube for something to watch before turning in for the night. I was getting sleepy so just typed in something random in the search bar and lazily clicked the magnifying glass. I scrolled down the page and sighed. The same old crap over and over again. Before I could close out of the internet, something caught my eye. I clicked without a second thought. I smiled as I brushed my long brown hair aside. It was an episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Boy, did this show bring back memories. Mira, Booster, and XR, teaming up with Buzz in order to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg and his henchman (and Buzz's former partner) Warp Darkmatter. The plots never got old and I remember creating stories for these characters even when I was little. It always gave me comfort that the heroes always prevailed. As the episode came to a close, Team Lightyear flew off into the distance with Buzz exclaiming his classic catchphrase, "To Infinity…AND BEYOND!" My smile faded a little as my stroll down memory lane came to a close. I was sad that it had to end but I could always watch it tomorrow. Then a thought came to me…

"If only I could see what it's like to be in that world for a day."

Apparently, I spoke too soon. All of a sudden, my laptop started making strange screeching, bleeping sounds that I had never heard before. These sounds started mixing with dialogue from the episode and a million images started flashing by.

_What's going on?! What's happening?!_

A blinding white light seemed wrap around me and pull me in as if it was about to swallow me whole. Then, all remember is black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Evil Never Wins**_

_**Chapter 1: New, yet Familiar, World**_

"Hey, do you think she's ok?"

"Of course she's ok! She still has a pulse, doesn't she?"

"XR! This is serious! We need to find out where she came from and who she is."

"Now settle down team, you'll get your answers when this young lady wakes up."

The young stranger groaned and stirred as she awoke.

"Speaking of…"

"Ah, the little shaver is finally up, is she?"

The strange girl rubbed her aching head and sat herself up as her vision came into focus. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw someone she'd never thought she'd see… Buzz Lightyear, his team, and Commander Nebula hovering over her to greet this new stranger from the outside that was the buzz of the space station. She appeared to be in some kind of hospital bay which was relatively empty.

"Hello young miss! I am Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. My team and I were the ones who rescued you. We come in- WHOA!"

Buzz ducked as he nearly missed a whack in the head from a nearby pipe by the frightened mystery girl. The mystery girl leaped out of the hospital bed and stood by a nearby window, armed with her pipe, ready to swing with full force.

"Stay back! Where am I and what do you want with me?! I-I'll fight you if I have too!"

The young lady held her pipe tightly and held her ground as she thought…

"_Holy shiznitts, what the heck is going on?! Why am I seeing a bunch of Disney characters?! Am I going crazy?!_"

Buzz, his confused group of friends, and Commander Nebula glanced at each other as Buzz slowly motioned towards the girl.

"Take it easy kid. We don't want to hurt you."

Commander Nebula said calmly. In response the girl said,

"…And I don't want to hurt any of you, not unless I have to!"

She continued to hold her ground but tears started to well up in her eyes. She was in a strange place, with no friends or family to reassure or guide her. She may not ever see them again. The very thought of losing all that she held dear gave her a lump in her throat.

"It's okay civilian; just lower the pipe slowly…"

Buzz gently put one hand one her shoulder and the other on the pipe. The mystery girl gave in and put down her makeshift weapon as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Buzz looked at her with caring eyes and tried to calm her down.

A few minutes later, the girl stopped sobbing long enough to tell the Commander and Team Lightyear her story and was later cleared to leave the med bay. Before she left, she spotted a nearby mirror and went to look at her reflection. She scanned her mirrored self and she was still the same… well, almost. She still had her freckles and her long wavy brown hair that went to the small of her back and her blue eyes. She was wearing the same clothes she had on back in her own world too. A spaghetti strap orange dress, knee-high socks, and red hi-top sneakers. The only difference was instead of human ears she had pointed dog ears like that of a german shepherd or a scottie dog. The girl didn't mind the new ears and actually thought that they were cuter. "Hey! Are you coming or what?!" XR shouted. The girl caught up with the team and she walked along with Buzz and the others as they got acquainted with each other. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was scared and I didn't know where I was and…" "It's alright civilian; I would've done the same in your position." Buzz gave their guest a reassuring smile. "Hey, we never did catch you name since you were too busy waving pipes at our faces." XR said as he rolled backwards in order to talk to the girl face to face. "Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Tessa." She replied. "Huh. That's a nice name. I'm Mira Nova. This is XR." Mira and Tessa shook hands. "And this is Booster." Mira pointed behind her and Tessa looked up at the big red alien who towered over her with a friendly smile and his hand out ready for a handshake. "Sure nice to meet you Tessa. And of course you already know Buzz." Buzz gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you guys too." Tessa smiled at Booster and the others.

"Well, now that you're all buddy-buddy with each other, I have some new assignments for you." Commander Nebula said as he came up behind them. "Commander!" Buzz and his team stood at attention and saluted. "At ease, Lightyear. The first assignment I have for you and your team is to catch some thieves." "Ah, this should be an open and shut case." Buzz was very confident that it was no more than a petty thief. "Don't be so sure. There have been multiple cases of heavy drilling equipment being stolen all in the last week. All top of the line drills used to bore through solid uberconium ore." Commander Nebula handed Buzz a tablet that contained a file with all the information and evidence that had been gathered. "Drilling equipment? Who would want to steal a drill?" Mira asked. "Take a look at the security feed from the latest theft." Buzz clicked the video link in the file. The video showed an empty construction site filled with drilling equipment. It was midnight in the video and the lot was dimly lit. At first, there was nothing unusual; just a typical construction site at night. Then, a laser beam shot out from the sky and enveloped the drill and slowly and steadily lifted it off the ground. Buzz followed the trail of light to the top of the screen. It was a red and purple dreadnaut and Buzz knew that ship well. "Warp Darkmatter! He probably stole those drills for one of Zurgs evil schemes." "But for what? Why would he want drills?" Booster said as he racked his brain to try and find an answer. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say that Zurg was looking for something." Tessa said meekly. She didn't want to a bother or a know it all. "Hmm…I'd say you're onto something there, Tessa. It's only a matter finding out what he's looking for and what he wants to use this object for." Buzz said. "That leads me to tell you about your second assignment. Two of you must keep an eye on … on…I'm sorry, kid; what's your name again?" Commander Nebula didn't catch her name. "Tessa, sir." "Oh, thanks; Two of you need to stay and keep an eye on Tessa. We don't need her out in harm's way. She's only 18 you know." Tessa was a bit puzzled by Commander Nebula's comment. Wasn't 18 the legal age for being an adult? XR nudged Tessa and motioned her to listen to what he had to say. "In the future, 21 is the legal age to be an adult, not 18." XR whispered. Well, now that made more sense. Mira saluted to the Commander again as she said, "Just leave it to us, Commander." Commander Nebula nodded and left to go on with his other duties. Buzz then turned to give the orders to his team. "Ok, Rangers. Mira and I will take 42 and look for Darkmatter; Booster, XR, you stay here and watch Tessa." "Yes Sir!" Booster and XR said as they saluted. Tessa, however a bit disappointed. She was going to be cooped up in a space station, while Buzz was off on another adventure. Oh, well. At least she got to meet him in person. "Buzz…" Buzz stopped and turned to see Tessa. "Be safe…and I hope you get Warp in custody." Tessa said with a smile. Buzz smiled. "Thank you for your concern. Don't worry, we'll get Darkmatter yet." Buzz and Mira ran off to the launch bay and Tessa watched them as they ran down the hall until they were no longer in view. Booster put his hand on Tessa's shoulder. "They'll be ok. Mira can take care herself and Buzz is… well Buzz! He can handle anything."

_Oh Booster. If only you knew what I was really thinking…_Tessa thought. Tessa brought herself out her slump and went back to being a teenager, naïve to the ways of this new world. Booster, XR, and Tessa continued to walk around the space station and the little robot and the Jo-adian continued to ask Tessa about her origins.

Uncharted Moon, Zeta Quadrant, 1300 hours

Barren. That's what how you would describe this place at first glance. Not a soul seemed to inhabit this empty place. But over a cliff where a science lab used to be, a mine and a factory took its place. The sound of grinding gears, shovels and picks, and the moans of tired workers filled the mine. Lasers flashed, boring into the ground, and drills made monstrously loud noises as they shredded the rock and earth. But one voice bellowed as loud as the drills as he barked out orders. "Crank it up! Zurg wants this thing found and out of this dirt fast! If you guys won't cooperate, then I'll blow your heads off!" A worker felt some cold metal on his shoulder and turned to see a man with a metal arm attached to a muscular body in a purple and red spacesuit. The man with metal arm had pale blue skin and dark blue hair. He gave an evil half smile to the mine worker as he said, "Got a problem with it, pip-squeak?" "N-n-no! Not at all, Mr. Darkmatter!" The worker hurriedly rushed to get to the nearest mine car and continued to work. Warp chuckled evilly. He loved to scare the pants off of anyone weaker than him. Suddenly, Warp heard his communicator ring. It was probably Zurg, for the MILLIONTH time. What could he possibly want now? Darkmatter reluctantly answered his communicator. "DARKMATTER! Has there been ANY progress?!" Zurg really was in a mood today. Warp heaved an aggravated sigh. "Not yet, your evilness. I'm sure we'll find whatever it is you're looking for. Exactly WHAT is it we're looking for?" "Oh, you'll know when you find it, Darkmatter." Zurg said with a menacing tone. _That doesn't tell me anything! Sheesh, Zurg's been acting weird lately. Whatever he's looking for, it better be important or –_ "MR. DARKMATTER!" Warp's thought cut off by one the workers shouts. "WHAT IS IT?!" Zurg shouted over the communicator. The mine worker panted and tried to catch his breath. "**WELL?!**" Warp and Zurg shouted. Both of their patience's were running dry. "We found something…embedded in the rocks!" Warp was a little stunned. All this time, he thought he was being led on some wild goose chase. "Show me." The worker led Darkmatter through a maze of tunnels until they came to their destination. Something was sticking out of the stone wall. Warp knelt down and brushed the dust off. It was a large wooden box; very old, easily over a hundred thousand years old. A strange looking crest was carved on the front of the box. The crest was a sort of yin and yang symbol that strange lettering in the center of it and the same markings were all over the lid and the sides of the box. The latches were rusted and had many locks. Somebody wanted to keep this away from someone…or was someone hiding it to keep something from getting out? Warp held his communicator in front of the box so Zurg could see it. "A box? I've been here for a week looking for some stupid old box?!" Warp couldn't believe that he wasted his valuable time looking for some crappy old trunk. "It's not **just **an old box Darkmatter." Warp set his communicator to the side and got ready to open the box. "DON'T! Keep that box shut whatever you do. For you see, what's in that box is a part of my latest instrument of evil not just to destroy Lightyear and Star Command…but to destroy all that is good in this universe."


End file.
